The Children Oracion Seis
by catsaremykryptonite
Summary: Ever wondered what the original Oracion Seis were like as kids? I'm sure you weren't expecting this. Pokemon, cruise ships, and Gemini...Brain's got his hands full. And Polly won't be helping. Series of oneshots, and a collab with thefourteenthdarkone. Ch. 2- Board Meeting: Everyone else in the Balam Alliance knows how to act at the Board Meeting. The Oracion Seis? Not so much.
1. Pokemon

**catsaremykryptonite here. This is my first fanfiction. I came up with this idea on vacation, and my sister helped set up a account. Right now she on the floor looking unfabulous. Hope you enjoy :) **

**thefourteenthdarkone here. Yes, the above is my sister. And my life. For the record, I am always fabulous.**

**cats: uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.**

As Brain walked into one of the many the training rooms in the Oracion Seis's castle, he wondered why the children were huddled in a circle, whispering, and saying strange things like, "What are you doing?! Grass is the _weak_ type. I thought **everyone **knew that." "The Grass looks like a snake! We're picking it!" "NO."

Suddenly, a thought struck. Those faces, those eyes, that music….oh no. Oh no.

He grabbed the nearest henchman(who SHOULD have been watching the kids) and practically screamed, "_Why, for the love of God, did you give them Pokemon_!?"

"They got bored and threatened to sacrifice us to Zeref! It was the only thing around!" the henchman squeaked, terrified.

Brain was acutely aware what Pokemon could do to young, aspiring mages. These kids weren't the first test case. Actually, he banned Pokemon long ago. He bet it was Polly's fault.

"That's no excuse! Klodoa, tie them up while I deal with the children."

The stick- oh, I'm sorry, _staff_\- chased the guards around the room, while Brain expertly sent a Dark Capriccio through the 3DS and the copy of Pokemon White. The kids simply looked curious, while Brain did a quick examination. They seemed alright.

How wrong he was.

"Up! All five of you! We have training to do! Angel, I hope you're able to summon that spirit I gave you."

"Open, Gate of the Jigglypuff!"

Gate of the…..oh, no.

'Jigglypuff' was Plue's gate. It was oddly colored, with its normally white fur pink, and its usually black eyes had bright blue contact lenses. It was also much fatter than a normal Plue. It looked like, well, a Jigglypuff.

"USE QUICK ATTACK!" Angel shrieked delightedly, unaware of the intense flashbacks she was causing Brain. They were not good flashbacks. At least he hadn't given her Caelum first. The returning memories became worse.

Plue ran towards one of the fleeing henchmen and kicked him in the arm. "Again!" was Angel's next order, as Plue kicked him in the face.

"NOW USE SING!' The other henchmen fell asleep instantly, causing Brain to be suddenly horrified. This could not be a real Jigglypuff. It just couldn't. That would upend everything he had ever known about viderogames, life, and the universe in general.

To his relief, the Plue was holding a bottle of chloroform. "Angel, that's not Sing. It's chloroform."

"_Noooooooo!_" was the violent screamed reply. "IT'S SING!" Brain attempted to explain further, but Angel stuck her fingers in her ears and sang "Lalalala, I caaan't hear youuuu!"

Brain sighed, and decided to leave her and turn to his resident Dragonslayer.

" Cobra, what spells have yo-" He was abruptly cut off as Cobra yelled, "Hey Angel, you're not the only one with Pokemon! Cubelios is an Arbok! She knows awesome Poison moves!" Brain watched as Cobra grabbed his snake and used her to chase the now-even-more-terrified guards through the rows of training dummies. Privately, he thought that she would be more of an Ekans.

Hoteye, not wanting to miss out on the fun, used his eye magic to turn the ground into Digletts, Geodudes, and various others whose names Brain could not remember. "I can make Pokemon out of Ground!"

"Yeah, but they can't attack anything." was Angel's snooty response. Hoteye collapsed the ground under her, and told her the vanished Digletts did it. Angel did not enjoy that, and began sobbing about how now her dress wasn't white and she couldn't be an angel. Brain was going to have to try and break that out of her.

"I can be a Pokemon!" Racer added excitedly, but was interrupted by Cobra.

"Yeah, but you don't _have _a Pokemon."

Racer went to a corner to cry, and no one came after him. This was typical.

The smallest of the bunch, Midnight, had been quiet up to this point, until suddenly announcing, "I can make Pokemon too! Out of illusions!"

Brain chuckled a bit. "Midnight, making an illusion like that is very advanced. You won't be able to do it yet."

The child looked highly affronted. "CAN TOO!" he cried, stomping his foot childishly. A fully-grown Charizard and seventeen Pikachu appeared out of nowhere. Midnight began cackling about being a Pokemon Master, while the other kids shouted protest.

Brain was far too busy fainting to care.

_FAR AWAY, IN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL_

Laxus suddenly woke from his sleep, shooting straight up in his bed. "A fellow lightning creature has appeared. I must go to it." He ran out to the forest, and in a clearing, stood a Pikachu.

Laxus sat down, and reached out his hands, willing it to come to him. The Pikachu slowly ventured forward.

But, before he could touch it, Midnight fell asleep. Consequently, the Pikachu vanished.

"NOOOOOO!" was the Lightning Dragonslayer's cry of anguish. A hole in his heart had been left, one that could never be filled, except by power! He must have power! He must take over the guild!

Filled with new resolve, he stalked back to Fairy Tail, operatically professing his new life philosophy.

(Mirajane pressed the stop button on the recorder lacrima. "Well, then." She paused. "Should I show this to Master? Laxus seemed pretty serious." The white-haired mage shook her head, laughing a little. "What am I saying? This is Laxus. He'll be fine.")

**You made a mistake, Mirajane. A big mistake. Review, or we'll both come after you. You don't want that. **

**WE WILL MAKE YOU READ TARTAROS. OVER AND OVER. BWAHAHA.**


	2. Board Meeting

**Alright, this is my second chapter! I hope everyone who read my last chapter liked it! I came up with this one on spring break. Random thing I say today: Cats rock.**

**And this is the fourteenthdarkone. I…..really don't have anything to say. Read? Review? Go read my stories, too? #shameless self promotion**

**The Board Meeting.**

It was the most important meeting of the Balam Alliance. All three Balam Alliance guilds, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros, would gather in one of their guildhalls(Oracion's giant castle, Grimoire's airship, and Tartaros's…...cube made of human skulls and bones. Tartaros was more than a bit creepy, even by the Alliance's standards.) This time, it was the airship. Naturally, there were grunts stationed all over the place in case some other guild "tried" something.

Everyone had heard that the Oracion Seis had gained five extremely powerful new members, and were quite eager to see them. Well, Grimoire Heart, at least. Tartaros never really cared about anything. Except Zeref, with whom they had an unusually strong obsession with. (As we mentioned, Tartaros was more than a bit screwed up.)

Before this very important meeting, Brain was trying to import life-saving advice into his young mage's heads. They, as usual, weren't listening.

"Alright kids! Listen up! This is the most important day of your lives, and maybe your last. The rest of the guilds are expecting powerful mages of the highest discipline. And you will **not **let me down-are you even listening?"

The lack of an answer gave him all he needed. The rest of the Oracion Seis was busy dashing about all over the place and frying several of Hades' henchmen in the process. It was the usual distractions, with Angel trying to find things to kill herself with, Cobra hanging from the rafters with Cubelios, Hoteye cackling about money, Racer sobbing in a corner, and Midnight…..Midnight seemed to be eagerly absorbing a sarcasm lesson from Polly. Brain and Polly would have _words _later(Polly spent the entire time sassing him and he got nowhere. Brain resolved to study sass, but soon found he was incapable of even the most basic sarcasm.)

"Children! If you behave like this, someone's going to cut off your head. Or blow up your head." Brain scolded.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Midnight smirkingly informed him, as Polly gave him a thumbs-up and a high-five.

"They will eat you alive," Brain muttered, "And me after."

A few hours later…

The silent procession moved on. The figures moved through the halls, with endless minions and subordinate guilds saluting them as they passed.

Grimoire Heart entered first, with the well behaved teenagers silent and solemn, looking every part evil masterminds. Ultear's stoic face was the scariest thing out of them, however.

Tartaros walked in next. The other two Balam Alliance guilds were fairly certain Tartaros actually was demons from the books of Zeref, proven by the fact that their leader always carried the Book of END, rumoured to be Zeref's most powerful(and who they seemed convinced was their guildmaster, even though it obviously couldn't give orders.)

Far away, Natsu Dragneel began ordering Grey to give back his scarf, or else! Grey didn't listen, of course.

And finally, in came the Oracion Seis, a strong, dangerous-looking Brain with his incredibly annoying staff, and…...four eight year olds and a five year old. Wait, what?

"BRAIN! What are those tiny, insignificant bugs doing in my ship!" Hades roared, sounding quite terrifying. The ironic thing was, Brain was more scared than the children.

"HEY! We aren't bugs, we're **fun**-sized!" Cobra could not stand anyone calling him a bug. He much prefered snakes. **Fun**-sized was much better.

"You know that's the same thing." Zancrow said smugly. The rest of Grimoire Heart also nodded smugly. (Tartaros, as usual, ignored everyone.)

"HEY!" Cobra ran at Zancrow, shrieking his displeasure. Zancrow punched him through a wall. This made the rest of the Oracion Seis extremely angry. They were quite like Fairy Tail as children. _No one hurt their friends._

"I SHALL AVENGE MY BRETHREN!" Angel screamed as a response, and chaos broke out. Angel was gnawing on Zancrow's head,, Racer was attempting to trip people, Rustyrose had somehow gotten into a poetry argument with Hoteye, Cobra was screaming as loud as physically possible(which was _loud _for someone only three and a half feet tall), most of Tartaros and Ultear were laughing(with popcorn) and Midnight and Hades had vanished. Hm.

"STOP!" Hades was back. And oh, was he **mad**. "How _dare _you attack each other in **my ship**! We are ATTEMPTING to show our _unity _against the forces of light, and you are absolutely UNDERMINING THE AFFECT! These children have _not _been properly darkened yet, and they still have a shred of innocence! YOU _MUST _APOLOGIZE, and give them **lots and lots of ice cream!**!"

Of course, everyone obliged. A angry Hades was like Zeref without ice cream. The death of the universe. (Because we all know ice cream was what had given Zeref pause 400 years ago. Not Mavis or love or something trivial like that.) So ice cream was given(though no one knew where it had come from), and apologies were made. Sincere, now, we aren't sure.

No one noticed that Hades had disappeared.

Wait, there he was.

"Hello everyone! I was just getting a drink of water-why are you all looking at me like that?"

That was when Brain fainted. Again. Before he faded to oblivion, he thought it was sort of turning into a habit.

After that, the meeting continued. Luckily, due to "Hades" interference, the Oracion Seis had not been murdered. In fact, Zancrow's hair suffered more damage than they did. (And that was probably because, not knowing the children's magic, no one ever figured out it was all Midnight's fault.)

_IN A GIANT MANSION, FAR FAR AWAY_

Zeref decided he was hungry, and headed to his industrial sized kitchen. Something was wrong. The sweet, perfect, delicious smell of beautiful, beautiful ice cream was not permeating the air, like it should be. Slightly afraid, Zeref quickened his pace, and threw open this thirty-foot-tall freezer door.

It. Was. _**EMPTY.**_

Zeref, calm, deadly resolve in his face, shut the door.

"Someone is going to die tonight."

(Well, why do you think he killed Hades?)

**Yes, we threw in a subtle Despicable Me Two reference. Minions! Minions! See the Minion movie, because we will be! Probably several times!**

**IT TAKES TWO MINUTES TO LEAVE A REVIEW SO LEAVE ONE OR WE'LL STEAL ZEREF'S ICE CREAM AND FRAME YOU FOR IT. HAHAHAHA.**


End file.
